Farther Away
by BittersweetDecadence
Summary: Bellatrix é uma pessoa cruel, mas até que ponto deve ser culpada? Um outro futuro escapou de suas mãos. Ele estava longe demais. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Nada do que você pode reconhecer me pertence.

N.A.: Bom, essa fic é baseada na música Farther Away do Evanescence. Espero que nada esteja confuso e que você goste ; )Não esqueça de deixar uma review!

**

* * *

Farther away**

Nenhum som. Nenhum barulho, exceto um ocasional miado ou o uivar do vento. Assim permaneciam as residências da Rua de Douleur, em Londres, mergulhadas na penumbra, todas as noites.

Porém não naquela.

Naquela noite, quando uma figura apareceu na esquina, suas botas pisaram sobre a calçada e mesmo que apenas um leve ruído pudesse ser ouvido quando elas tocavam a superfície, tinha-se a impressão de que o chão vibrava a seus pés, tremendo devido a sua presença forte.

Definitivamente não era alguém que pudesse ser ignorado. Não agora.

A jovem mulher dirigiu-se para uma das casas e quando a alcançou, parou em frente a porta por alguns instantes. A fraca luz dos postes iluminava seus cabelos e roupas negras, assim como parte seu rosto sem expressão.

Ela sussurrou algo e subitamente a porta abriu-se, permitindo sua entrada. Calmamente, subiu os degraus da escada e quando se deparou com as portas do corredor no andar superior, caminhou na direção daquela que sabia dever ir. Girou a maçaneta e se deparou com um casal dormindo, alheio a sua presença.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine_

O homem moveu-se e murmurou algo incompreensível mas continuou em seu sono.

A moça não se deu ao trabalho de preocupar-se. Ao invés disso aproximou-se do outro e agachou-se a seu lado. Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo castanho que caia sobre seu rosto e ele abriu os olhos e apoiou-se em seus cotovelos.

- Bellatrix. – ele disse, sorrindo levemente, apesar de saber o que aconteceria em seguida.

- Olá. – ela respondeu, seu rosto neutro, observando as mudanças que haviam ocorrido desde a última vez no outro. Sim, ela o conhecia de outra época, mas isso era algo irrelevante agora. Ela levantou-se e ele a seguiu com o olhar. Sem mais uma palavra ela ergueu uma vareta de madeira e deixou que luz verde preenchesse o cômodo.

O homem desabou e permaneceu imóvel na cama, seus olhos fechados. Porém um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Bellatrix desviou o olhar, como havia se tornado comum. Pareciam testar-lhe e ela obediente, cumpria as tarefas.

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_

Suas tarefas sempre negras, como ela própria. Ela que havia desistido de lutar contra o invencível e parado de acreditar no inacreditável. Tudo havia ido contra ela, e ela, cansada, escolheu a outra alternativa. Escolheu esconder-se.

Mas a culpa devia recair toda sobre seus ombros? Talvez ela não tivesse acertado, mas e os outros? Mas e _ele_?

Ela apertou sua varinha, procurando concentrar-se no que devia fazer.

_And now I see what I really am_

Andando pelo corredor novamente, deparou-se com um espelho. Ela observou seu reflexo. Insatisfação era o que sentia. Talvez não com sua pele pálida, com suas mechas pretas ou com seus olhos castanhos, mas sim com o que podia sentir, não enxergar.

"Você sabe o que você é..." – ela ouviu uma voz lhe dizer, do fundo de sua mente. Ela sentiu um nó em sua garganta e abaixou os olhos. Quando os levantou novamente, encontrou seu rosto refletido. Com raiva, estilhaçou a superfície a sua frente. Sangue escorria por suas mãos agora, mas ela não deu importância.

"... e não há nada que possa fazer."

_A thieve, a whore and a liar_

Ela era uma ladra. Ela se vendia. Ela se cercava de mentiras.

_I run to you  
__Call out you name_

Bellatrix desceu as escadas rapidamente como se fugisse de algo que a perseguia, correndo logo atrás dela. Porém ela não podia fugir de sua mente e esta no momento a obrigava a enxergar apenas um rosto em sua frente. Um rosto que ela havia visto incontáveis vezes. E ela o havia chamado, e tentado fazer com que ele a notasse, mas seus olhos não haviam se virado na direção dela.

Sírius.

Tão distante, inalcançável, ainda que parado a alguns metros de distância. Ela podia observar seu rosto, ela podia sentir seu perfume, podia ver seu sorriso e ainda assim não podia tocá-lo.

_I see you there  
__Farther away_

Seu coração doía quando ele passava por ela em um dos corredores. Suas mãos suavam quando sua figura aparecia na porta da sala de poções. Sua garganta secava quando se encontravam na residência dos Black.

Tudo o que podia fazer, porém, era vê-lo passar irradiando luz, escondida nas sombras, em corredores escuros, resignada com seu destino.

Os longos dias se passaram, transformando-se em meses e anos. E então em apenas mais um de seus dias gelados uma mão apoiou-se sobre seu ombro. Ela virou-se, encontrando um rosto magro emoldurado por cabelos louros encarando-a.

- Por que faz isso, menina? Não vê que pode ter mais, muito mais? Não se importe com gente como ele, que desonram nossa classe. Ele não te vê, não rasteje. Prove que é melhor do que ele e faça-o arrepender-se. Eu posso te ajudar. – ele disse passando os braços sobre os ombros da garota. Ela apenas o observou. - Venha.

Ela o seguiu.

_I am numb to you  
__Numb, deaf and blind_

Bellatrix bateu a porta da casa atrás de si como se procurasse deixar para trás, também trancadas, tais memórias. Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por voltar a esse passado ela dirigiu-se até a calçada e começou a andar pelo caminho.

Desde aquele dia ela não tinha mais olhos, nem ouvidos, nem palavras para ele. Ela apenas queria que ele lamentasse por tê-la perdido antes de sequer tê-la visto. Agora, entretanto, ela lamentava por tê-lo ignorado quando ele se aproximara dela.

- Sei que não te conheço bem o suficiente, apesar de você ser Black – ela riu internamente, mas não havia alegria em seu riso. – porém eu ouvi algumas coisas... Não faça a coisa errada, Bellatrix – ela virou seu rosto na direção dele, séria, quando o ouviu dizendo seu nome. Seu nome. Lucius passou atrás dele, porém, descendo as escadas. Sua presença lembrou-a. _Não vou me importar mais._

Ela virou as costas e deixou Sírius sozinho.

_You give me all but the reason why_

Sírius não havia procurado-a mais, porém às vezes ela o via a observando. E o que encontrava em seus olhos era pena e ressentimento. Era isso o que ele lhe dava.

Bellatrix enfurecia-se. _Ela_ devia ressentir-se, não ele. Ele não a conhecia. Ele não sabia de nada. Ela não lhe dera motivos para ser ignorada anteriormente e mesmo assim ele agia impiedosamente. Mas no fundo ela sabia por que. Ela era uma sonserina, ela era uma Black, ela era apenas uma garota tímida. E isso era o suficiente pra ele. Lucius devia estar certo.

Bellatrix piscou tentando voltar à realidade. Logo, a rua estava atrás dela e a sua frente vários caminhos que levavam à lugares diferentes se estendiam. Ela ignorou o procedimento que devia ser feito e decidiu ir para algum lugar longe de Lucius, longe da dor, longe de seu astuto e cruel lord.

_I reach but I feel only air and night  
__Not you, not love, just nothing_

Ela puxou sua capa mais para perto de si, subitamente sentindo o ar gelado da noite. Era apenas isso que ela parecia sentir ultimamente. Frio. Não havia ninguém para aquecê-la. Não havia ninguém ao seu lado. Bellatrix estava perdida.

Ela deixou que uma lágrima descesse pelo seu rosto. Isso não se repetiria por um longo tempo.

_Tried to forget you  
__But without you  
__I feel nothing_

Muitos anos haviam se passado e agora não havia mais incertezas em seus olhos e o pouco de compaixão que poderia haver neles ainda há algum tempo atrás desaparecera. Ela observou o homem parado alguns metros a frente sem expressão. Mesmo que seu coração ainda ardesse.

Sírius e ela se encaravam e analisavam em uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios. Muitos homens brigavam ao redor deles, mas ela não havia notado. Tudo o que ela havia notado era que Sírius parecia não ter mudado.

- Olá Bellatrix. – ele disse. Sua voz não continha nada além de desprezo.

Provavelmente o coração de Bellatrix se desfaria em pedaços naquele momento. Mas ele já havia se desfeito enquanto ela tentava esquece-lo, procurava sua vingança. Sem ele, ela se perdera, ela sentia apenas o nada.

_Don't leave me here  
__By myself  
__I can't breath_

Ele ergueu sua varinha e ela fez o mesmo – ainda que parte de si mesma lhe dissesse para atirar o objeto longe e gritar para que ele não a deixasse, gritar que estava cansada e sentia muito com todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões. E se ele caminhasse na direção dela depois disso, ela não se importaria se não conseguisse puxar o oxigênio novamente pois havia se acostumado a ser sufocada. Era isso que ela sentia todos os dias quando acordava, gelada e sozinha.

Mas não foi isso o que ela fez. Em vez de jogar sua varinha ela a agarrou com mais força. Em vez de desculpar-se ela disse uma série de feitiços e maldições. E quando finalmente um o atingiu, as mãos de Bellatrix ficaram ainda mais suadas. Ela assistiu, em câmera lenta, a expressão de surpresa formar-se no rosto de Sírius, ele caindo e finalmente o viu desaparecer atrás de um véu. Sua visão ficou turva. Ela virou as costas e deixou a sala. Suas últimas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

_I run to you  
__Call out your name  
__I see you there  
__Farther away_

Ele estava mais distante do que nunca.


End file.
